Perdu en forêt
by lasurvolte
Summary: Derek courait en forêt, puis entendit quelqu'un pleuré. Alors il vit cet enfant, assis par terre, le genou qui saigne, le pull rouge à capuche tout sale, et il voulu l'aider.


**Titre : **Perdu en forêt

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

* * *

La forêt était étrangement calme, sans doute parce qu'elle ressentait sa présence et se tenait à l'affut. Les animaux se cachaient et le laissaient tranquille, cela lui donnait une impression de domination pas désagréable. Mais également de communion, parce qu'il pouvait sentir la vie autour de lui, qu'elle soit animal et végétal, il faisait partie de cette forêt, il en était un élément, au même titre que les pumas ou les arbres. Derek adorait vivre ici, adorait courir en libérant tous ses pouvoirs de loup garou, et c'est exactement ce qu'il faisait quand il entendit les sanglots. Ce n'était pas un bruit animal, mais humain, ça ressemblait aux pleurs d'un enfant, curieux, il se dirigea vers les bruits pour savoir qui pouvait pleurer dans la forêt et pourquoi. Quand il fut assez près il se cacha derrière un arbre et observa. A quelques mètres de lui, un enfant était assis sur le sol, le visage et sa veste à capuche rouge pleine de boue, le genou tout écorché, et il sanglotait. Pas à grand cris comme peuvent le faire des enfants, non plutôt tout doucement comme s'il avait peur qu'on le surprenne pour ce moment de faiblesse.

Derek le regarda quelques instants puis décida de se montrer. Quand l'enfant l'aperçu, il arrêta aussitôt de pleurer, et se redressa sur la défensive. Derek n'avança pas plus pour ne pas l'effrayer. Le môme avait l'air assez jeune, cinq, six ans, pas plus, et même si Derek n'avait lui-même que douze ans il paraissait plus âgé et plus mâture.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il au petit.

Le môme croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils :

- Et pi toi ?

Derek haussa les épaules :

- J'habite ici.

L'enfant gronda :

- Tu dis vraiiiiiment n'importe quoi !

Ce fut au tour de Derek de froncer les sourcils :

- Je te dis la vérité.

- Tu peux pas vivre dans la forêt je suis pas idiot ! A moins que tu t'appelles Mowgli !

Derek répondit :

- Ma maison est plus loin. Et donc qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?

- Tu as vraiment une maison ici ? C'est pas une maison en pain d'épice au moins ? Parce que je te préviens hein, je me ferai pas avoir moi d'abord !

L'enfant commençait sérieusement à l'agacer :

- Mais non, c'est une maison normale ! Et t'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Et tes parents sont pas des ogres ?

_Non juste des loups garou_, pensa Derek mais sans le dire.

- Non. Et les tiens ?

- Ben non hein, mon papa il travaille dans la police en plus, c'est lui qui arrête les ogres.

- Et pourquoi tu es ici ?

Le petit fini par répondre à sa question :

- Je me suis perdu.

- Et comment ? Tes parents t'ont abandonné dans la forêt et les oiseaux ont mangé tes miettes de pain ? Se moqua Derek.

L'enfant le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés puis soupira d'un air un peu supérieur, comme qu'il pensait qu'il avait à faire à un idiot. Derek eut envie de le mordre ou de l'abandonner, ou les deux, mais il se retint, ce n'était qu'un enfant après tout, paumé et méfiant.

- Ben en fait Scott me croyait pas que j'étais capable de prendre en photo un renard et d'aller dans la forêt, alors j'étais un peu vexé parce que en plus que je peux ! Alors je suis allé dans la forêt parce que Scott ben il vit à côté de la forêt donc c'est facile. Puis j'ai cherché un renard mais y a pas de renard et après j'ai couru après un écureuil, puis je savais plus où j'étais, je suis tombé et paf ! Et tu es arrivé. Et j'étais pas entrain de pleurer avant que t'arrive hein !

Derek hésita entre rire et avoir mal au crane.

- J'ai pas tout compris, mais laisse tomber. Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Stiles et pi toi ?

- Derek.

- Elle est où ta maison ?

Derek décida de lui montrer, au moins pour aller soigner le genou du petit, lui donner un goûter à manger et ensuite le raccompagner jusque chez lui.

- Suis-moi. Lui ordonna-t-il.

Stiles ne bougea pas et fit la moue :

- Et pourquoi ? Peut-être tu veux me faire un piège et ensuite tu vas me découper en morceau ! Mon papa il dit qui faut pas faire confiance aux gens qu'on connait pas.

Derek soupira :

- Je vais juste te montrer ma maison et puis je suis pas méchant.

- Tous les méchants disent ça.

Derek s'approcha de lui et prit sa main :

- Viens je te dis, on va soigner ton genou.

Stiles obtempéra finalement et suivit Derek, après tout un méchant dirait pas qu'il veut soigner son genou, enfin il croyait. De toute façon c'était trop tard il était déjà entrain de le suivre, il espérait vraiment qu'il allait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup et tout, sinon Scott arriverait jamais à faire ses devoirs sans lui et il serait affreusement triste ! C'est sûr, il manquerait aussi beaucoup trop à ses parents, alors il fallait pas qu'il soit tombé dans un piège. Mais il était bien trop intelligent pour ça, si jamais Derek était en fait un méchant, il ferait comme Hansel et Gretel, il le pousserait dans un four et s'enfuirait.

Derek guidait l'enfant sans problème, il connaissait la forêt par cœur et Stiles était impressionné – un petit peu au moins – qu'il réussisse à se repérer aussi bien, d'autant plus qu'elle était grande cette forêt. Ils finirent par arriver devant une gigantesque maison et Stiles en fut bouche bée :

- Tu es un prince ou quelque chose comme ça ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Non, répondit simplement Derek.

Il lui lâcha la main pour chercher ses clés et ouvrir la porte puis le fit entrer à l'intérieur.

- Tu vis tout seul ? Demanda Stiles.

- Non mais ma famille est partit à la mer.

- Sans toi ?

- J'avais pas trop envie.

- T'avais pas trop envie d'aller à la mer ? Tu viens de quelle planète ?

Derek ne répondit pas, mais eut un soupire agacé.

- Bon viens, je vais te montrer la salle de bain.

Heureusement que dans la meute, il y avait des humains. Parce que les loups garou guérissaient vite et tout seul et n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'antiseptique. Mais les humains, si. Du coup ils avaient toujours de quoi soigner une plaie au cas où.

Derek ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie, prit ce qu'il faut et commença à soigner le genou de Stiles.

- Ca pique ! Ronchonna Stiles.

- Arrête de te plaindre, c'est pour te soigner.

Stiles croisa les bras et bouda, grimaça aussi, mais ne dit plus rien. Derek lui mit un pansement, puis prit un gant de toilette qu'il mouilla et essuya la frimousse de Stiles avec.

- Aaaaaah qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je te nettoie, t'as le visage tout sale.

Stiles se renfrogna et Derek continua de lui frotter les joues. Finalement il se redressa :

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

L'enfant plissa des yeux, essayant de savoir si c'était ou non un piège et Derek soupira :

- Je ne vais pas te manger, tu n'es pas comestible !

Stiles haussa les épaules vexé puis fini par accepter :

- D'accord je veux du coca et des cookies, s'il te plait !

Derek soupira :

- On n'a pas ça ici.

Stiles fit une tête étonnée comme si c'était une évidence pour lui que dans toutes les maisons du monde entier il y avait forcément du coca et des cookies. Derek le conduisit dans la cuisine, il y avait du sirop et de l'eau ou du lait chocolaté. C'est ce que choisi Stiles avec une tartine de Nutella – parce que ouf, il y avait quand même du Nutella chez Derek.

L'enfant commença, tout en mangeant et en buvant, à babiller sur son super meilleur copain Scott, se mettant du Nutella jusque sur le front. Derek l'écoutait d'une oreille et vint lui tendre une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler la bouche pleine.

Stiles avala tout rond un bout de pain et de Nutella, prit une grande gorgé de lait chocolaté puis s'essuya le visage.

Une fois que l'enfant eut fini son goûter, Derek s'apprêta à lui dire qu'il allait l'aider à rentrer chez lui, mais Stiles le coupa :

- Il faut que j'aille au toilette, hurla-t-il avant de disparaître comme une fusée, courant jusqu'à la salle de bain où il était plus tôt.

Derek roula des yeux, ce gosse était une tornade, mais bizarrement il avait quelque chose d'attachant. Il semblait être bourré d'imagination, surexcité et un peu casse cou, mais il était assez mignon. Derek se disait qu'il devait donner du fil à retordre à ses parents, mais d'après certaines personnes de sa famille… Lui aussi. Ils avaient au moins ça en commun.

Il nettoya la table de la cuisine en attendant que Stiles revienne, puis s'assit. Mais dix minutes plus tard le petit n'était toujours pas revenu. Derek commença à s'impatienter, et décida d'aller voir. Quand il arriva dans la salle de bain la porte était ouverte et pas de Stiles. Il commença à faire le tour de la maison et le retrouva… Dans sa chambre – avait-il deviné que c'était la sienne ou était-il entré dans celle là par hasard ? – entrain de dormir sur son lit en position fœtale.

Derek soupira, ce gosse passait du statut d'ouragan à celui d'ourson endormi en à peine dix minutes, il était vraiment difficile à suivre. Pourtant il ne le réveilla pas, il posa une couverture sur le marmot et le laissa se reposer.

ooo

Stiles ne se réveilla que le soir, il se demanda où il était, il n'était pas chez lui, s'était-il fait kidnapper ? Et puis ça lui revint, il était chez Derek. Le garçon a l'immense maison qui n'avait pas de cookies dans ses placards.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux il failli faire un arrêt cardiaque, devant lui il y avait une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui le fixait.

- Est-ce que tu es le fantôme d'une petite fille morte dans cette maison ? Demanda Stiles un tout petit peu apeuré.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le lit de mon frère espèce de garçon moche ? Lui répondit-elle.

La petite fille s'envola soudain et Stiles cru qu'elle pouvait voler, mais en levant les yeux il remarqua que c'était Derek qui la soulevait du sol :

- Cora qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

- Je te cherchais. C'est qui ce gamin ? J'espère que tu n'as pas adopté un nouveau petit frère pendant qu'on n'était pas là.

- Ce gamin a environ ton âge, Cora. Et non je n'ai adopté personne. Il était perdu dans la forêt.

Cora se tourna vers Stiles avec un air moqueur et arrogant :

- Vraiment ? Perdu dans cette minuscule forêt ? Pff !

Stiles se frotta les yeux et se leva :

- C'est qui cette sorcière ? C'est ta sœur ? demanda-t-il à Derek.

- Je suis pas une sorcière, vermisseau

- Espèce de harpie

- Crapaud

- Mégère

- Ver de terre

- Vipère

Derek relâcha sa sœur et se mit entre les deux enfants :

- Stop vous deux ! Cora, je te présente Stiles, Stiles je te présente Cora ma petite sœur.

Stile haussa les épaules et Cora croisa les bras en faisant mine de bouder. Derek s'approcha de Stiles :

- Maintenant que tu es réveillé, je vais te ramener chez toi.

- Eh non ! Tu dois t'occuper de moi, s'énerva Cora jalouse.

- Plus tard Cora.

La fillette eu l'air outré de passer après ce petit garçon sale et crotté et super moche et tira la langue à Stiles pour se venger. Il lui fit une grimace en retour, elle en fit une pire encore, et Derek dût mettre fin à ce concours de grimaces en attrapant Stiles par la capuche et en le tirant hors de sa chambre :

- Cora sois sage, je reviens.

Cora grogna mais Derek l'ignora et poussa Stiles devant lui pour qu'il avance. Le garçon voulu faire une remarque sur la sœur de Derek mais il se rendit compte que la maison était pleine de gens. Des enfants courraient dans tous les sens, des adolescents trainaient dans leur chambre à la porte ouverte, des adultes discutaient entre eux. C'est comme si tout à coup la maison avait pris vie. Stiles resta la bouche grande ouverte essayant de regarder partout et d'entendre tout et de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Derek soupira et expliqua :

- C'est ma famille, ils viennent de rentrer.

- Mais ta famille est super grande !

- Oui.

Soudain un monsieur super gigantesque – du point de vue de Stiles – se jeta sur Derek, le souleva du sol et le serra contre lui :

- Mon fils chéri, enfin te voilà, où étais-tu ? Qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas venu t'amuser avec nous ?

- Papa relâche moi s'il te plait, c'est très gênant !

Le père obtempéra mais juste après l'avoir embrassé et serré fort dans ses bras. Puis il posa ses yeux sur Stiles :

- Bonjour, tu es un ami de Derek ?

- Euh… Oui. Répondit Stiles un peu intimidé par le géant monsieur.

A côté de lui s'avança une femme, elle se contenta de passer doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Derek :

- Bonsoir Derek. Dit-elle super sérieusement, ce qui intimida encore plus Stiles.

- Bonsoir maman.

Stiles se cachait derrière les jambes de Derek mais la mère le vit quand même. Elle lui sourit :

- Bonsoir Stiles, lui dit-elle.

- Bonsoir, répondit-il d'une petite voix timide.

- Qu'est ce qui t'emmène chez nous ?

- Je me suis perdu dans la forêt et Derek m'a emmené ici…

- Je vais le raccompagner chez lui, ajouta Derek.

Les parents acquiescèrent, ils avaient confiance en leur fils, et puis il ne risquait pas grand-chose pour le reste puisqu'il s'agissait d'un loup garou. Ils saluèrent donc une dernière fois Stiles et Derek l'entraina à l'extérieur de la maison.

Stiles attrapa sa main, dehors il faisait sombre et la forêt n'avait rien de rassurant. Derek le guidait et Stiles était impressionné qu'il puisse voir aussi bien parce que lui arrêtait pas de trébucher et sans Derek pour le rattraper il serait tombé beaucoup de fois. Quand ils furent sortit de la forêt, Derek interrogea Stiles pour savoir où il habitait.

Le petit garçon le guida, c'était à deux pâtés de maison de chez Scott. Une fois arrivée devant sa maison, il se tourna vers Derek :

- On pourra se revoir ?

- Vaut mieux pas, dit Derek.

- Mais pourquoi ? De toute façon j'irai dans la forêt et tu seras obligé de t'occuper de moi.

Derek eut un petit sourire vis-à-vis de Stiles :

- Je te le déconseille.

- Et pourquoi ? Lança Stiles les bras croisé l'air de défier Derek.

Derek se transforma alors en loup garou et de sa voix la plus grave grogna :

- Parce que sinon je vais te manger.

Stiles rentra chez lui en courant et en hurlant, rabattant sa capuche rouge sur sa tête pour se cacher. Il avait pensé _à Hansel et Gretel_, au _Petit Poucet_ et au _livre de la Jungle_, mais il s'était trompé de contes. Il aurait touché plus juste avec _le Petit Chaperon Rouge._

Ses parents furent très heureux de le retrouver, et Stiles oublia peu à peu cette histoire. Mais il n'entra plus dans cette maudite forêt. Plus jamais.

Enfin sauf dix ans plus tard où il apprit qu'il y avait un cadavre dans la dites forêt et qu'il trouva l'idée trop bonne d'aller essayer de le chercher avec Scott.

Fin.

L'autatrice : cette fic traine depuis quelques temps dans mon ordi mais j'avais eu la flemme de la corriger et la poster. Mais voilà qui est chose faite. Ce n'est pas du Sterek, mais j'adore faire Stiles petit alors je me suis un peu amusée, j'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
